date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Himekawa
is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest spirit so far in the series. Also known as the fucking pervert atraction xXCrudeking and Dr Stien Faps The her but kurumi is bae Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, it was also when she first encountered Shido. To Shido, Yoshino appeared to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. The third time they met was when Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and from the AST for he discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind child even towards the people who were hunting and attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of <Ratatoskr>'s living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing with the help from how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to speak without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and hair. She wears a light-blue short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78 After her spirit power was sealed, the dress under her raincoat becomes the one that she wears now. In addition, she wears a straw hat with a ribbon attached. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon." "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-4, 6-12 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 3-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Dal04a.png|Yoshino's Angel: Zadkiel DAL v2 15.png|Zadkiel DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg 20141213082329Y.jpg Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Armor mode: Shirion 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a many-story building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but is a lot more powerful. Even Yoshino has problems controlling the Angel. When using Sirion, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies. Yoshino's Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Trivia *Her voice actress, Nomizu Iori, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Shido and Tohka entered. **Its likely she was the one who caused it to rain as Reine mentioned there weren't any rain clouds in the area at the time. **Coincidentally, the Yamai twins also made a small cameo in an arcade that Shido and Tohka were at in the first OVA. *Yoshino has a "four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Kindness," and is represented by her cute appearance and personality of her unwillingness to hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. **This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. *Her Angel Zadkiel has Yoshinon's eyepatch depending on if she has Yoshinon with her when she summons it. *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The word "Shirion" (שריון) means "armour" in hebrew. *The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or'' ''"The mighty one'. *Both Yoshino's angel and puppet resemble a white rabbit. **Yoshino's Astral Dress resembles a rabbit as well. *Yoshino is a fan of magical girl anime according to Date A Akihabara *When Zadkiel is summoned when Yoshinon is present, it becomes the only angel able to talk. *According to the afterwards of Volume 2, Yoshino's design is based from a "jungle girl" which means a "fairy-like female that lives in the forest". * So far, Yoshino has the lowest threat level, B-class, alongside Natsumi even though her Angel can be quite dangerous. ** Since Yoshino tended to avoid fighting the AST and just ran away while her space quakes are small and don't do a lot of damage, this might not be very accurate. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Secondary character Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Secondary movie character